1964
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature Films *March 12 - ''A Tiger Walks *March 25 - The Misadventures of Merlin Jones *June 4 - The Three Lives of Thomasina *June 21 - The Sword in the Stone *July 8 - The Moon-Spinners *July 29 - Walt Disney's True-Life Adventure Festival *August 27 - Mary Poppins (Los Angeles, California) *August 29 - Mary Poppins (New York City, New York) *December 18 - Emil and the Detectives Shorts *August 27 - The CalArts Story Character debuts *August 2 - Copete Duck *August 29 - Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Jane Banks, Michael Banks, Admiral Boom and Mr. Binnacle, George Banks, Winifred Banks, Uncle Albert, Fox, Mr. Dawes Sr., Constable Jones, The Pearly Band Theme parks *15-year-old Mark Maples dies after falling out of the Matterhorn Bobsleds. *"It's a small world", Carousel of Progress, Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln, and Ford Magic Skyway debut at the 1964/1965 New York World's Fair. Albums *''Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House'' People Births *January 6 - Colin Cowherd (sports media personality) *January 7 - Nicolas Cage (actor, director, and producer) *January 13 - Penelope Ann Miller (actress) *January 14 - Mark Addy (actor) *January 17 - Michelle Obama (first lady of the United States of America) *January 18 - Jane Horrocks (actress, voice actress, musician, and singer) *February 12 - Raphael Sbarge (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *February 16 **Christopher Eccleston (actor) **Faran Tahir (actor) *February 18 - Matt Dillon (actor and director) *February 20 **French Stewart (actor, voice actor, and comedian) **Willie Garson (actor) *March 3 - Teddy Newton (screenwriter, director, animator, storyboard artist, producer, and voice actor) *March 7 - Wanda Sykes (writer, comedian, actress, and voice artist) *March 8 - Bob Bergen (voice actor) *March 16 - Gore Verbinski (film director, screenwriter, producer, and musician) *March 17 - Rob Lowe (actor and comedian) *March 23 - Hope Davis (actress) *March 24 - Annabella Sciorra (actress) *March 30 - Ian Ziering (actor) *April 4 **David Cross (stand-up comedian, actor, and writer) **Robbie Rist (actor, voice actor, musician, and singer) *April 7 - Russell Crowe (actor, director, producer, and musician) *April 13 - Caroline Rhea (comedian and actress) *April 20 **Crispin Glover (actor and filmmaker) **Andy Serkis (actor, voice actor, director, and author) *April 24 **Cedric the Entertainer (actor, voice actor, comedian, director, and game show host) **Djimon Hounsou (actor and model) *April 25 - Hank Azaria (actor, voice actor, comedian, and producer) *May 3 - Marietta DePrima (actress) *May 6 **Dana Hill (actress and voice actress) **Lars Mikkelsen (actor and voice actor) *May 11 - Tim Blake Nelson (actor, director, and writer) *May 19 - Sean Whalen (actor, voice actor, and director) *May 20 - Lebo M (singer-songwriter, composer, and musician) *May 25 - Ray Stevenson (actor and voice actor) *May 27 - Adam Carolla (comedian, radio personality, television host, actor, voice actor, podcaster, and director) *June 9 - Gloria Reuben (producer, singer, and actress) *June 15 - Courteney Cox (actress, producer, and director) *June 19 - Bill Barretta (actor, voice actor, puppeteer, and producer) *June 23 - Joss Whedon (writer) *June 30 - Mark Waters (director, producer, and screenwriter) *July 3 **Toshiharu Sakurai (Japanese voice actor) **Yeardley Smith (actress, writer, and painter) **Peyton Reed (film and television director) *July 22 **Adam Godley (British film, television, and theatre actor) **John Leguizamo (actor, voice actor, producer, stand-up comedian, playwright, and screenwriter) **David Spade (actor, stand-up comedian, writer, and television personality) *July 26 **Sandra Bullock (actress, comedian, and producer) **Danny Woodburn (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *July 28 - Lori Loughlin (actress and model) *July 30 - Vivica A. Fox (actress, voice actress, and television producer) *August 17 - Michael Surrey (animator) *August 25 - Blair Underwood (actor, voice actor, and director) *September 2 - Keanu Reeves (actor, voice actor, director, producer, and musician) *September 6 - Rosie Perez (actress, voice actress, comedian, community activist, talk show host, author, dancer, and choreographer) *September 8 - Mitchell Whitfield (actor and voice actor) *September 14 - Faith Ford (actress and producer) *September 16 - Molly Shannon (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *September 19 - Kim Richards (actress and television personality) *September 28 - Janeane Garofalo (stand-up comedian, actress, voice actress, liberal political activist, and writer) *October 3 - Clive Owen (actor) *October 9 - Guillermo del Toro (director, producer, screenwriter, author, actor, and visual effects artist) *October 10 - Quinton Flynn (voice actor) *October 14 - David Kaye (voice actor) *October 19 - Ty Pennington (television host, artist, philanthropist, and carpenter) *October 25 - Kevin Michael Richardson (actor and voice actor) *October 30 **Mark Steven Johnson (director, screenwriter, and producer) **Tabitha St. Germain (actress and voice actress) *November 1 - Daran Norris (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *November 14 - Patrick Warburton (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *November 17 - Ralph Garman (actor, voice actor, comedian, and TV and radio host) *November 27 - Adam Shankman (director, producer, screenwriter, actor, and choreographer) *November 29 - Don Cheadle (actor, producer, and author) *December 4 - Marisa Tomei (actress) *December 7 - Patrick Fabian (actor) *December 8 - Teri Hatcher (actress, voice actress, writer, and presenter) *December 14 - Karey Kirkpatrick (screenwriter, director, producer, and storyboard artist) *December 17 - Steve Marmel (actor, comedian, screenwriter, director, producer, and storyboard artist) *December 30 - George Newbern (actor and voice actor) Deaths *January 16 - Cy Young (animator) *November 10 - Jimmie Dodd (actor) es:1964 Category:Years in Disney history